La théorie selon laquelle tout est lié
by AliciaXD
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé si les parents de Kyouya Ootori étaient vraiment ses parents? Moi oui. Juste un délire avec une ami, cadeau pour la 200ème review de C'est Quoi, Ce Délire?


Hello tout le monde, je re update parce que là c'est n'importe quoi, je me ramène genre "salut, tu sauras pas ce que c'est, ni d'où ça vient, ni de quoi ça parle mais continue" ^^ Alors c'est un OS qui mélange les univers de Harry Potter, Junjou Romantica et Ouran High School Host Club. Aucun des trois ne m'appartient bien évidemment et je ne me fais aucun argent dessus :) Ce texte est pour Alicia qui a posté la 200ème review sur C'est Quoi, Ce Délire? Tout ça part d'un délire qu'on s'est tapé en allant manger: Et si le père de Kyouya était Hiroki? Parce que quand même niveau caractère on est pas loin du copier collé.. Donc voilà notre théorie sur la véritable origine de Kyouya Ootori.

J'espère que ce texte vous fera autant rire qu'il m'a fait rire en l'écrivant. Une allusion à un autre manga s'y cache. Saurez-vous me dire lequel? Bonne lecture :)

La vérité sur Kyouya Ootori

Ou

La théorie selon laquelle tout est lié

Hiroki Kamijo était initialement venu en Angleterre pour rendre visite à sa famille. Il était alors étudiant au Japon, et s'apprêtait à commencer sa seconde année à l'université Teito, section littéraire, aux côté du déjà grand écrivain Akihiko Usami. Cette visite qui devait normalement être banale s'était révélée être une véritable torture lorsque le sujet d'Akihiko avait été abordé. Ses parents avaient bien entendu remarqués sa façon de parler de l'écrivain, qui dépassait la simple admiration. Ils avaient voulu lui faire entendre raison, Hiroki s'était énervé, et il avait fini par claquer la porte. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement dans les différentes rues de Carbone-les-Mines, qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis son enfance. La pluie tombait drue sur lui, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il finit par arriver à la rivière, lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, sur la berge. Le débit de l'eau grossissait a vu d'œil. Hiroki était trempé, avait froid, et était plus que tout éreinté. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il le savait bien pourtant, ce que tous lui répétait. C'était un amour à sens unique, et Akihiko ne l'aimerait jamais autrement que comme un ami. Il savait tout ça, mais l'espoir était plus fort et le détruisait à chaque instant. Accablé par son chagrin, il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Hiroki sursauta et essuya précipitamment ses yeux avant de se retourner partiellement, toujours assis dans l'herbe. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et il eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette de l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Cette difficulté tenait surtout du fait que l'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir. C'est étrange, pensa Hiroki. On est pourtant au mois d'Août. Il fait tout de même chaud en cette saison, même en Angleterre.

\- Ҫa va, merci, finit-il par répondre, lorsqu'il eut déterminé que cet homme ne représentait aucune menace.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Hiroki remarque alors que l'homme tenait dans la main droite un parapluie, également noir. Lui n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit d'en attraper un avant de partir, et son corps grelotait de façon incontrôlable. L'homme avait dû le remarquer également, car il reprit la parole :

\- Je n'habite pas très loin si vous voulez. Vous pourrez vous réchauffer et m'expliquer ce qui vous a mis dans cet état.

Hiroki n'était pas totalement convaincu par ce discours, et lança à l'inconnu un regard méfiant.

\- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, précisa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Bon, à présent ce n'était plus un inconnu. Hiroki cligna bêtement des yeux, surpris que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se préoccupe ainsi de son sort. Il attrapa cette main gracieusement offerte et se laissa relever. Le dénommé Severus le couvrit avec le parapluie et l'entraîna le long de la rivière, vers une rue qui possédait peu de maisons. Il le dirigea vers celle située en face d'eux et lui ouvrit la porte.

L'ambiance de la maison n'était pas froide, sans être particulièrement chaleureuse. Il n'y avait pas d'entrée, juste un grand salon meublé d'un canapé deux places et d'un fauteuil. Une bibliothèque couvrait un mur et une porte était visible dans un coin. Hiroki supposa qu'elle menait aux chambres. Severus lui proposa de s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire. Après avoir demandé quels alcools possédait l'autre homme, Hiroki se décida pour du whisky, et il patienta pendant que Severus le servait. Severus prit place sur le fauteuil face à lui. Hiroki remit ses idées en place en prenant une gorgée de whisky. Puis il se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Je m'appelle Hiroki Kamijo. J'étais venu rendre visite à ma famille. Seulement, on s'est disputé et je suis parti…

La voix d'Hiroki s'était faite incertaine, et il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas laisser de larmes couler.

\- Quel était le sujet de votre dispute ?

Hiroki prit une autre gorgée de son verre, se demandant comment il allait formuler sa réponse. Il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Un ami de l'université, à Tokyo. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis… j'arrive même plus à me rappeler depuis quand. Le truc c'est que, pour lui, je suis uniquement un ami et… ma famille pense que je dois tourner la page pour éviter de souffrir. Seulement, c'est trop dur.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Severus était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Hiroki eut le temps de finir son verre, se sentant étrangement réconforté par l'alcool. Il reporta son attention lorsque Severus poussa un soupir résigné :

\- Je pense que je peux t'aider.

* * *

Hiroki reprit l'avion le lendemain, après avoir un peu froidement dit au-revoir à sa famille. Ses pensées étaient totalement occupées par les révélations de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Même après avoir eu la preuve directe (par l'apparition d'oiseaux dans la pièce) et avoir posé toutes les questions qui le tracassaient, Hiroki avait encore un peu de mal à croire tout ce qu'il avait vu. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin accepté, Severus lui avait dit qu'il travaillerait sur une potion pour lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir que les effets seraient stables, étant donné qu'elle serait utilisée par un moldu (une personne sans pouvoir magique). Il lui avait ensuite demandé son adresse, lui expliquant qu'il pourrait ainsi venir le voir en transplanant (une sorte de téléportation de ce qu'Hiroki avait compris). Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Severus comment il allait faire, lui, pour contacter le maître des potions, Severus lui avait tendu un miroir, lui expliquant qu'il avait exactement le même. Il lui suffirait de l'appeler pour prendre contact avec lui.

* * *

Depuis cette rencontre, quatre années avaient passées. Hiroki avait parfois eu des doutes. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt demander à Severus de tout arrêter, de stopper ses recherches ? Mais ses pensées revenaient alors à Akihiko, et à tous les efforts que faisait Severus pour lui.

Hiroki connaissait les rues de Tokyo par cœur, les ayant parcourues de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il y vivait. C'était ces rues qui avaient vues ses escapades dans les librairies avec Akihiko, ses tentatives pour oublier l'écrivain, ses matinées vers l'université, les yeux à peine ouverts. Le chemin de la supérette jusqu'à son appartement était toujours le même, tous les jours. Tellement familier qu'il en devenait automatique. Son sac de course dans la main gauche, Hiroki s'arrêta devant un spectacle inhabituel.

Sur le terrain de basket de l'autre côté de la rue, un groupe de jeune s'était rassemblé. Deux d'entre eux étaient en train de se battre. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux bleus foncés, l'autre rouge flamboyants. Un garçon plus petit aux cheveux bleu clairs se trouvait entre eux, tentant sans doute de les arrêter. D'autre garçon s'échauffait avec le panier. Un groupe de garçons aux cheveux noirs, dont l'un avec des lunettes parlait énergiquement aux autres. Le second groupe était composé d'un garçon aux cheveux verts, un autre garçon aux cheveux rouge, un garçon blond et enfin un garçon immense aux cheveux violets qui baillait aux corneilles en regardant son ballon. Deux filles assises sur un banc crièrent quelque chose, et les équipes se formèrent. Hiroki les regarda jouer un moment, s'extasiant mentalement sur leur technique (sans doute des élèves en sport-étude dans un lycée), puis se décida à reprendre sa route.

Il arriva assez rapidement à son appartement. Il en referma la porte, avant de retirer lentement ses chaussures, puis de se diriger vers le frigo pour ranger ses courses.

\- T'en as mis du temps !

Hiroki sursauta. Il se retourna précipitamment, ne s'attendant absolument pas à trouver quelqu'un dans son appartement.

\- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Viens t'asseoir. Je dois te parler.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as fini la potion ?!

Severus lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Il reposa son verre et acquiesça, précisant tout de même les choses :

\- Je ne te garantis pas les effets. Normalement, cette potion va agir comme un filtre d'amour, en beaucoup moins puissant. Le principe n'est pas de créer une attirance inexistante, mais d'exacerber les sentiments d'amitié déjà existant. Les choses pour lesquelles Akihiko t'apprécie seront accentuées à ses yeux. Pour que la potion fonctionne totalement, il va falloir que tu couches avec lui.

Cette fois, Hiroki s'étouffa avec sa propre gorgée.

\- Attends, si je comprends bien, je dois boire cette potion, aller voir Akihiko, et trouver un moyen de coucher avec lui alors que nous sommes amis.

\- Exactement. Tu comprends décidément très vite les choses Hiroki. Mais tu ferais mieux d'être sûr d'avoir l'occasion avant de boire la potion. Elle ne durera pas indéfiniment.

Severus l'avait laissé avec ces maigres explications, ainsi qu'une fiole de potion. Hiroki s'était remué les méninges pendant des jours, paraissant sans doute étrange aux yeux du jeune écrivain. Puis l'occasion s'était présentée.

* * *

Seul dans son appartement, Hiroki regrettait amèrement son geste. C'était sûr, à présent, Akihiko devait le détester ! Malgré les descriptions de Severus, Hiroki doutait fortement que la potion ait fonctionné, bien au contraire. Akihiko semblait profondément regretter d'avoir accepté. Il était parti, sans même jeter un regard à Hiroki. Pourtant, tout aurait dû bien se passer. Akihiko venait d'apprendre que la personne qu'il aimait avait une petite-amie, et que tous ses espoirs s'effondraient. Hiroki avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire cette proposition, celle de remplacer son Takahiro qu'il aimait tant. Il avait bu la potion, avait pris ses affaires et avait rejoint l'appartement d'Akihiko. Il lui avait bandé les yeux pour parfaire la mise en scène, mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et Hiroki avait pu lire le regret sur son visage.

* * *

Hiroki était effondré sur son lit, en pleurs. Trois jours avaient passés depuis l'incident, et Hiroki n'avait pas quitté son matelas, sauf pour satisfaire ses besoins les plus essentiels. Akihiko était passé, mais Hiroki n'avait pas répondu en entendant la voix inquiète de son ami qui lui demandait des nouvelles. Le seul effet qu'avait eu cette visite avait été d'augmenter les pleurs d'Hiroki, alors qu'il tentait de les retenir pour faire croire à son absence. Mais il était certain qu'Akihiko n'avait pas été dupe. La main droite d'Hiroki s'égara à la recherche de la boite de mouchoir, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Il tâtonna quelques instants, mais ses doigts tombèrent sur une surface lisse. Il attrapa l'objet, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait du miroir donné par Severus en cas de problème S'il se souvenait bien, il suffisait de l'appeler. Hiroki se concentra, tentant de refouler ses pleurs, et appela Severus.

Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour que sa voix soit audible, mais l'image de Severus apparut bientôt devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais Hiroki sembla incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui était arrivé, et il se contenta de pleurer encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Severus comprit l'importance de la situation et transplana immédiatement, se retrouvant dans la chambre d'Hiroki.

L'explication fut longue et périlleuse. Cependant, Severus en comprit l'essentiel, et su rapidement quel avait été le problème. Et, malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que c'était entièrement sa faute. La potion avait sans doute mal compris lorsqu'il avait planifié la création du lien. Il s'était basé sur la recette de la potion d'Amortentia, ce qui aurait dû créer cette attirance très forte, mais l'avait quelque peu modifiée pour supprimer le côté obsessionnel et ajouter le lien dont il avait besoin, sans pour autant brider l'esprit de l'autre. Seulement le lien ne s'était pas créer. Ou plutôt il s'était créer, mais dans une autre forme.

Tout semblait s'emboiter alors qu'Hiroki terminait son explication, pleurant du fait qu'Akihiko ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Severus lui aurait bien fait la remarque que c'était faux, puisqu'il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, mais cela risquait d'aggraver les choses. Il fallut encore une dizaine de minutes pour que Severus parvienne à calmer Hiroki.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qui t'arrives.

Hiroki regarda Severus d'un air surpris alors qu'il essuyait ses dernières larmes. Ses yeux le prièrent de continuer, et Severus poussa un soupir, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde :

\- La potion n'a pas interprété comme il fallait la notion de lien. Au lieu que tu sois lié à Akihiko par vos sentiments, la potion a créé un lien…comment dire ? Un lien plus tangible, plus…logique en quelque sorte pour un couple.

Severus marqua une pause qui lui permit de remarquer l'incompréhension dans le regard d'Hiroki. Il prit alors une inspiration pour donner ses conclusions :

\- La potion a totalement ignoré vos deux natures et t'as fait tomber enceint.

Un silence choqué sembla résonner à la suite de cette phrase. Puis Hiroki laissa échapper un grand rire, surprenant Severus. Des larmes d'hilarité se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Hiroki. Severus ne réagit pas, et Hiroki comprit, au bout de quelques minutes, que la phrase du maître des potions n'était en rien une blague. Son visage prit une expression désespérée. Il bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles avant de réussir à formuler une phrase complète:

\- Mais, mais c'est impossible!

Severus secoua doucement la tête. Hiroki eut alors l'impression que son monde s'effondrait de nouveau autour de lui. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras, sur sa table, et lâcha un soupir résigné. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Finalement, Hiroki releva sa tête et regarda Severus, une flamme de détermination brillant dans ses yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

* * *

Le plan avait été on ne peut plus simple : on ne fait rien. Hiroki avait cru à une blague, mais Severus s'était très vite expliqué. La grossesse avait été provoquée par une potion. Il était alors trop risqué d'avoir recours à l'avortement. Severus avait donc pointé sa baguette sur le ventre d'Hiroki, affirmant qu'il existait une autre solution, et que Severus s'engageait jusqu'à la fin pour aider Hiroki s'il acceptait. Cela paraissait tellement simple qu'Hiroki n'y aurait jamais pensé de lui-même. Il suffisait de trouver une famille qui adopterait l'enfant à sa naissance. Severus lancerait des sortilèges permettant de cacher le ventre d'Hiroki jusqu'à la naissance, et un second sortilège permettrait à l'enfant de prendre les traits de ses futurs parents, en ignorant les gènes de ses parents biologiques. Ce sortilège n'était cependant possible que dans les premiers jours, puisque l'ADN était encore accessible pour le sort. Hiroki réfléchit plusieurs minutes, puis accepta.

Severus s'installa chez Hiroki après ce jour. Il contrôlait l'état d'Hiroki tous les jours avec des sorts de soins, et il commença les recherches d'une famille d'accueil. Cette routine fut cependant interrompue un mercredi, une heure après qu'Hiroki fut rentré des cours.

\- On frappe, informa Hiroki depuis la cuisine.

\- Va ouvrir, je suis en pleine recherche ! répondit Severus.

Hiroki grommela, abandonnant sa vaisselle pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Cela faisait un mois que Severus squattait chez lui pour surveillance médicale. Un mois qu'Hiroki était enceint. Un mois depuis qu'Akihiko était passé, après qu'Hiroki ait lâchement profité de lui. Hiroki bailla, ennuyé et fatigué par ses cours, et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea aussitôt. Derrière la porte, juste devant lui, se trouvait Akihiko, un sac plein de livres dans une main. Il portait, comme à son habitude, son manteau gris ainsi que son écharpe. Des cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux, rehaussés par ses lunettes qu'il ne quittait que rarement.

Hiroki avait pourtant fait tout son possible, mis toute son énergie pour éviter Akihiko dans l'enceinte même de l'université.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Akihiko. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un mois, je me demandais comment tu survivais.

Hiroki resta muet devant cette entrée en matière. Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme-ci rien ne c'était passé ? C'était incompréhensible. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant encore ce qu'il pourrait dire, comment il allait se justifier, ce qu'il devait dire. Mais, comme d'habitude, Akihiko prit les devants :

\- Je peux entrer ?

Hiroki ne put qu'acquiescer. Il serait de toute façon malpolie de le laisser là, devant sa porte, alors qu'il s'inquiétait. Il referma la porte alors que son ami entrait dans le salon qui lui servait également de chambre et de salle à manger. Il posa son sac sur la table en dévisageant Severus.

\- Qui c'est celui-là ?

\- Un ami que j'ai rencontré en Angleterre et qui passe ses vacances ici, répondit Hiroki, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Akihiko pouvait se montrer très malpoli quand il le voulait.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Severus Rogue, intervint le professeur de potion en tendant la main vers le fameux « Akihiko ».

Celui-ci observa l'autre homme de haut en bas, avant de finalement se décider à lui serrer la main et de lui rendre son salut :

\- Akihiko Usami.

Un silence gêné qui ne semblât pas atteindre Severus s'installa dans la pièce. Hiroki fulminait intérieurement devant l'attitude de son « meilleur ami ». Finalement, Severus fut celui qui brisa le silence, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je vais faire du thé. Vous pourrez parler comme ça.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine de l'appartement.

Akihiko se tourna vers Hiroki, le toisant quelques instants. Puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce, un air pensif peint sur son visage.

\- C'est vraiment petit chez toi, commenta-t-il.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas l'argent du grand écrivain Akihiko Usami ! explosa Hiroki, énervé par ces constantes critiques.

Cependant, il n'osait pas regarder son camarade, ce que celui-ci avait très bien compris. Il préféra revenir à un sujet de conversation plus banal :

\- Je t'ai apporté les dernières publications de Marukawa. Mon dernier livre est dedans.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Je m'inquiète Hiroki.

Hiroki resta quelques secondes silencieux après cette phrase. Il prit place sur une des chaises et se mit à fouiller dans le sac, se concentrant sur certaines couvertures ou certains résumés. Il compta mentalement les livres et avisa la place restante sur ses étagères, avant de décider qu'il devait en acheter une autre. Il stockerait ces livres à côté de son lit en attendant de les lire.

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'énerva Akihiko en abattant ses mains sur la table. Quand je suis passé il y a un mois, tu as refusé de me voir. Et ne me dit pas que tu étais absent, je t'ai clairement entendu pleurer. Et depuis, tu m'évite, même à la fac !

Hiroki ne put que baisser les yeux devant ces accusations, parfaitement justifiées. Une de ses mains se posa instinctivement sur son ventre. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des coups d'éclat d'Akihiko, même s'ils étaient parfois impressionnants. Mais aujourd'hui, son corps réagissait tout seul, et la peur coulait dans ses veines. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de se cacher pour se protéger, mais il parvint à l'endiguer. Il déglutit lentement avant de prendre la parole :

\- Désolé.

Akihiko sembla perplexe. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à des excuses.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

Hiroki prit une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage d'exprimer ses remords.

\- Désolé d'avoir organisé cette soirée, d'avoir profité de ta déception. Désolé d'avoir essayé de changer notre relation. Et désolé de t'avoir obligé à l'utiliser.

Hiroki retint presque son souffle après sa tirade. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, Akihiko devait le détester.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité pendant tout un mois ?

Hiroki regarda enfin Akihiko. Il retenait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, alors qu'Akihiko arborait un sourire apaisant. Hiroki acquiesça doucement. Soudain, une grande main froide ébouriffa ses cheveux et un éclat de rire emplit la pièce.

\- Idiot ! C'est oublié depuis longtemps, Hiroki ! Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je n'ai même jamais pensé que c'était ta faute. C'était juste un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Hiroki sourit doucement à son tour. Oui, un concours de circonstances. C'était une expression agréable après coup. Un peu moins lorsqu'Hiroki pensa aux circonstances de ce « concours de circonstances ».

\- Le thé est prêt, indiqua Severus en réapparaissant dans la pièce.

Le reste de l'après-midi avait consisté en des anecdotes de Severus et d'Akihiko sur l'Angleterre, tous deux comparant leur expérience sur ce pays, pointant en riant ses défauts et grossissant ses clichés, mais ne tarissant au final pas d'éloge. Sauf peut-être sur la météo. Puis Akihiko avait aidé Hiroki avec ses devoirs, car il était loin d'être en avance. C'était même plutôt l'inverse.

* * *

\- C'est un garçon, déclara Severus quelques mois plus tard.

Akihiko passait voir Hiroki environ deux fois par semaine, sans compter le week-end. Severus devait aussi prendre en compte le travail étudiant d'Hiroki, qui prenait presque tous ses après-midi. Il était le seul qui voyait l'évolution du ventre d'Hiroki, avec Hiroki lui-même, ce qui lui permettait de faire le suivi correctement. Mais il avait dû attendre qu'Hiroki soit libre pour faire cet examen.

\- C'est certain ? questionna Hiroki.

\- Plus que certain, rétorqua Severus. Le sort ne peut pas se tromper.

Hiroki lâcha un soupir soulagé. Ce n'était pas l'annonce du sexe qui le soulageait. A la vérité, il s'en fichait même royalement. Mais ça lui enlevait une épine du pied.

\- Très bien, reprit Hiroki. On va pouvoir rayer de la liste tous ceux qui recherchent une fille spécifiquement.

Il restait cinq mois à Hiroki avant l'accouchement. Cinq mois pour trouver une famille, prendre contact avec elle, et faire adopter l'enfant. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour Hiroki.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? questionna Severus pour la trois centième fois au moins depuis le début du suivi.

\- J'en suis sûr, arrêtes de me demander ! s'énerva Hiroki, comme chaque fois qu'il abordait ce sujet. Tu imagines, comment expliquer la situation aux gens ? Et je me débrouillerais jamais, un étudiant père célibataire, j'imagine pas le tableau. Non, non et non ! Je veux que cet enfant ait une belle vie.

\- Et tu as déjà une idée du genre de famille à qui tu veux le confier ? questionna Severus alors qu'il rayait de leur liste les familles voulant adopter une fille.

Hiroki réfléchit quelques minutes, le temps pour Severus d'utiliser un sort pour réorganiser leur liste.

\- J'aimerais une famille où il soit vraiment désiré, où il puisse être heureux. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait avoir des frères, et des sœurs aussi. Ah, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, et j'aimerais que la famille soit, disons, plus riche que la moyenne.

\- Définit « plus riche que la moyenne » s'il-te-plaît.

\- Du genre, autant que la famille d'Akihiko.

\- T'es à peine exigeant ! se plaignit Severus.

Il examina sa liste, suivant les critères d'Hiroki, et raya encore quelques noms.

\- Je crois qu'on est bon. Il n'y aura plus qu'à prendre contact…avec cette personne, termina Severus en tendant le papier à Hiroki.

\- La famille Ootori ? Ils ont l'air un peu, austère tu ne trouves pas ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Ils correspondent à ton profil. Ils sont riches, recherchent un garçon, et ils ont même d'autres enfants : deux garçons et une fille.

\- Mais tu as vu leur annonce ? Monsieur et Madame Yoshio Ootori bla… bla… bla… ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants bla… bla… recherchent un héritier pour assurer leur nom bla… bla… bla… Ҫa transparait pas vraiment l'amour tout ça…

\- Aucun autre de la liste ne correspond à ton profil Hiroki.

Severus avait l'air agacé. Les critères d'Hiroki semblaient donner du fil à retordre à Severus. Mais ils avaient épluchés toutes les annonces, et celle-ci était la dernière à laquelle ils pouvaient encore répondre.

\- Passe-moi ton téléphone, ordonna Severus. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec eux. Ensuite j'arrangerais l'entretien avec toi.

* * *

Peut-être qu'Hiroki avait eu raison. Severus avait été accueilli de la plus étrange des façons. La famille Ootori n'avait pas semblé particulièrement heureuse de le voir arriver. Enfin, les parents, parce que d'après ce qu'avait compris Severus, les deux fils suivaient des cours en plus du lycée, tandis que leur fille était à ses cours d'après-midi de musique. Aucun doute, ils possédaient en effet beaucoup d'argent. Fait d'ailleurs confirmé par la taille conséquente de leur maison et des pièces la composant. Mr et Mme Ootori le conduisirent au salon, et demandèrent à l'un de leur domestique de leur servir le thé. Enfin, c'était un employé de maison, techniquement, mais Severus eut plutôt l'impression qu'il était traité comme un de leurs elfes de maison.

La mise en condition pour expliquer la situation avait pris une petite heure. Etonnamment, aucun des deux ne tressaillit aux explications de Severus. Ils étaient restés bizarrement froid devant la révélation qu'un autre monde, magique de surcroît, existait. Tout ce qui semblait leur importait était l'assurance que l'enfant leur reviendrait sans qu'un scandale éclate, ce que leur confirma rapidement Severus. Il les soumit, avec leur permission, à un sortilège de fidélitas puis leur demanda leur disponibilité pour un rendez-vous avec la future « mère ». Severus soupira avant de transplaner chez Hiroki. Beaucoup trop de personnes commençaient à être au courant pour leur monde, et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennui avec le ministère avant la fin de cette histoire.

Hiroki était allé au rendez-vous à reculons. Après que Severus lui ait confié ses premières impressions, il avait eu envie de faire marche arrière, mais Severus avait su le convaincre de ne surtout pas renoncer. Akihiko n'était pas au courant de la condition d'Hiroki, grâce au sortilège de camouflage, même s'il passait tout son temps à l'université avec Hiroki et qu'il passait chez lui pour parler bouquins environ une fois par semaine. Severus menaça donc Hiroki de raconter toute cette histoire, depuis le début, à Akihiko si jamais Hiroki renonçait. Certes, c'était un coup bas, mais Severus n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il utiliserait des moyens équitables pour pousser Hiroki jusqu'au bout de cette aventure.

Hiroki avait non seulement rencontré les parents, mais il avait également demandé à rencontrer les enfants, seuls. Chacun d'eux lui avait assuré que, comme chez toutes les familles, leur foyer n'était pas parfait, que c'était impossible, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais manqué d'amour ni de la meilleure éducation possible. Ils fréquentaient tous les trois le lycée Ouran depuis l'école maternelle, et le futur enfant y serait également envoyé. Hiroki avait demandé plus d'information sur l'école, puis sur leur enfance en général. Les réponses semblèrent le satisfaire, puisqu'il repartit avec un sourire et le numéro de téléphone de l'un des employé de maison, assigné à la mission de prendre les renseignements sur le bébé que pourrait communiquer Hiroki.

C'était loin d'être parfait pour l'enfant, songeait Hiroki, une main sur le ventre, mais la jeune fille avait raison. Aucune famille n'était parfaite. Il espérait simplement que son bébé vivrait une enfance relativement normale, et qu'il serait entouré d'amour d'une quelconque manière.

* * *

Hiroki était en plein cours de littérature, assis à côté d'Akihiko. C'était une sensation très étrange, à presque neuf mois de grossesse, d'être constamment gêné par un ventre qu'il était le seul à voir. Mais le sort était très impressionnant. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher à une distance qui aurait paru normale, étant donné que le sort repoussait les gens comme un aimant, protégeant son ventre pour les gens ne pouvant le voir.

Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de ce cours, et donc la fin de la journée. Il était presque dix-huit heures, et Hiroki enchaînait les cours depuis ce matin, à huit heures, sans aucun arrêt. Ah, si, il avait pu prendre dix minutes pour manger entre son cours de latin et celui de japonais ancien. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, et Akihiko lui mettait régulièrement des coups de coude dans le bras pour éviter qu'il s'endorme. Il lui repasserait ses notes ce week-end, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer par le prof. Cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment aidé. Akihiko, même s'il ne lui avait pas fait la remarque, avait bien remarqué les cernes sous les yeux d'Hiroki.

Soudain, alors que la tête d'Hiroki commençait dangereusement à s'approcher de sa feuille, il se redressa, les muscles contractés et le souffle coupé. Une main se porta sur son ventre. Est-ce que c'était…une contraction ? Akihiko le regarda, surpris par son attitude soudaine. Mais Hiroki ignora son regard emplit de questions et se leva, sous le regard de toute la salle.

\- Vous vous sentez bien jeune homme ? questionna le professeur, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de son cours.

Hiroki secoua rapidement la tête, le souffle encore trop court pour parler. Puis, difficilement, il articula :

\- J'ai…mal…dois…sortir…

Akihiko se leva à son tour.

\- Je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie !

Le professeur acquiesça, et la salle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la pièce. Puis le cours reprit.

À l'extérieur, Hiroki s'était déjà défait de la prise d'Akihiko et s'était précipité aux toilettes. Hiroki avait déjà rangé le miroir qui lui avait permis d'appeler Severus pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Les contractions étaient assez espacées, et Hiroki reprit une respiration normale alors qu'Akihiko commençait à tambouriner contre la porte.

\- Hiroki ? Tout va bien ? Hiroki répond !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de décider s'il devait défoncer la porte, Hiroki la poussa. Son visage était pâle, et il était presque plié en deux sous la douleur.

\- Je te ramène ? questionna Akihiko tandis qu'il regardait Hiroki se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Severus arrive, marmonna difficilement Hiroki.

Akihiko vit clairement ses dents se serrer sous un nouveau pic de douleur.

\- Je t'accompagne quand même.

\- Non ! cria presque Hiroki. Rentre chez toi, s'il-te-plait. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est rien.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Akihiko fut presque surpris de voir Severus entrer dans les toilettes. En quelques secondes il avait attrapé Hiroki, l'avait entraîné à sa suite et était parti. Lorsqu'Akihiko reprit ses esprits, et qu'il se précipita dans le couloir, ils avaient déjà disparu.

* * *

Hiroki était allongé sur son lit, depuis environ deux heures, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Severus avait d'abord envoyé un hibou aux Ootori, les prévenant que la naissance était imminente et les informant de la suite des évènements. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à étudier la question, et le plus simple à leurs yeux était de déposer le bébé aux Ootori. Ceux-ci prétendraient avoir trouvé l'enfant devant leur porte. C'est ce qu'ils diraient à leur avocat. Pour la suite, ils avaient assez de relations pour que l'adoption soit rapide et l'affaire étouffée.

À présent, Severus lançait des sorts sur le ventre d'Hiroki, tout en lui ordonnant de respirer. Il espérait qu'Akihiko n'ait pas la bonne idée de venir voir l'état de son ami. Au cas où, Severus avait insonorisé la porte et l'avait fermée par un sort. S'il passait, Akihiko n'entendrait rien provenant de l'appartement et serait face à une porte close. Les sorts révélèrent bientôt à Severus l'avancement du travail. La potion avait même prévue, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce qu'il fallait pour que le bébé sorte. Parfois, la magie étonnait réellement Severus. Il abandonna Hiroki quelques secondes, le temps de trouver une fiole de potion contre la douleur, ainsi qu'une potion qui aiderait le passage de l'enfant. Soudain, Hiroki poussa un cri de douleur. Une contraction, plus forte que les autres, venait de le prendre en traitre. Severus l'encouragea à respirer, jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe, puis lui fit avaler les potions. Hiroki se trouva bien plus détendu par la suite. Les contractions étaient plus supportables, et le travail plus facile.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure lorsque le cri du nourrisson résonna dans l'appartement. Severus voulu le donner à Hiroki, mais celui-ci refusa obstinément de le voir. Il préférait que Severus l'emmène le plus vite possible, pendant qu'il prenait un repos bien mérité.

\- Comme tu voudras, avait soufflé Severus en emmenant le bébé dans la salle de bain, où il le laverait et vérifierait son état avant de transplaner.

La porte s'était refermée, et Hiroki avait senti des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de soulagement. Il se sentait plutôt triste, presque honteux de devoir abandonner son bébé, même s'il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était la meilleure décision de sa vie. Et puis, franchement, il ne se voyait pas arriver devant Akihiko, l'enfant dans les bras, et la bouche en cœur :

\- Tout te souvient quand on a couché ensemble par ma faute ? C'est notre fils.

Non et définitivement non ! Même dans un monde parallèle où les chats domineraient le monde, cette scène serait impossible !

Hiroki sut que tout était fini lorsque Severus revint, plus tard dans la soirée. Toute trace de ces neufs derniers mois fut effacée, et Severus quitta l'appartement quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Hiroki se remettait correctement des derniers évènements. Il lui ordonna de le contacter par le miroir si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas. Hiroki accepta, et Severus rentra chez lui.

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'Hiroki se posa sur un banc, un après-midi ensoleillé, une semaine après que son ami soit parti. Hiroki repensait encore et toujours à cette soirée, cette énorme connerie qu'il avait faite, et qu'il regrettait à chaque seconde. De plus, il se sentait coupable d'avoir dû abandonner cet enfant, de n'avoir à lui offrir qu'une vie factice, une vie basée sur des mensonges, à commencer par son apparence, et ses véritables origines. Dans un coin de son esprit, il espérait que cet enfant soit touché par la magie qui lui avait permis de vivre, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ses sombres pensées et ses pleurs furent soudain interrompus par une bouteille, censée être une fusée, qui se planta à ses pieds. Un homme de grande taille, semblant indiquer sa direction à un groupe plus loin, l'approcha pour la récupérer. Il remarqua cependant les larmes d'Hiroki, que ce dernier n'avait pas pu effacer, et attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner vers ses amis.

Ainsi Hiroki Kamijo rencontra Nowaki Kusama.

* * *

De son côté, Kyouya Ootori avait bien grandi. Il avait maintenant seize ans, et avait, comme l'avait espéré Hiroki, été touché par la magie qui lui avait permis de naître. Deux ans auparavant, il avait rencontré Tamaki Suo. Et depuis, Kyouya avait vécu toutes sortes d'aventures avec ceux devenus ses meilleurs amis.

\- Tamaki ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas commencer un devoir à la dernière minute ! Organise-toi bon sang !

\- Mais c'est trop dur maman ! pleurnicha Tamaki. Aide-moi !

Bien sûr, la vie n'était pas tous les jours joyeuse, et ses amis témoigneront du fait que Kyouya manquait parfois de patience. Anonymement bien sûr, pour éviter les représailles…

\- Haruhi, si tu es à nouveau en retard au cercle, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vendre certaines de tes fournitures pour compenser la perte de gains occasionnée par ton absence, aussi minime soit-elle.

Et Haruhi vous dirait certainement qu'il était maladivement obsédé par l'argent, qu'il ne pensait qu'à son propre intérêt et qu'il se plaçait très facilement au-dessus des autres. Enfin, elle le dirait si elle ne savait pas qu'après de telles paroles, elle deviendrait sans doute son esclave jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Même si Kyouya ne connaîtrait jamais ses véritables parents, et qu'il était d'ailleurs totalement ignorant de son adoption, ne connaissant qu'une seule version donnée par sa famille, comme quoi il était véritablement leur fils, il possédait bel et bien une partie de leur caractère, au grand dam de ses amis du cercle d'hôte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce moment de pur délire ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-le moi dans une review, ça me fera plaisir :D


End file.
